Monster
by maryjane5000
Summary: After waking from the Nekoken Ranma goes & practices in the dojo, Nodoka & Tendo sister listen as he makes a desicion


I#t# #w#a#s# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #t#e#n# #a#t# #n#i#g#h#t# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #w#o#m#e#n# #h#e#a#r#d#

#"#A#H#H#H#H#H#H#.#.#.#.#.#.#D#A#M#N# #I#T#"# #a# #s#o#u#n#d# #o#f# #f#o#o#t# #s#t#e#p#s# #w#e#r#e# #h#e#a#r#d#

#o#n# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #h#e#a#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w# #&# #t#h#e#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#j#o# #

#

#N#o#d#o#k#a#,# #K#a#s#u#m#i#,# #N#a#b#i#k#i# #a#n#d# #A#k#a#n#e# #h#e#a#d#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#j#o#

#a#n#d# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#s# #R#a#n#m#a# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #r#a#d#i#o# #t#h#e#n# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #b#e#g#i#n# #h#i#s# #K#a#t#a# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #R#a#n#m#a# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#o#n#g#

#T#h#e# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #m#e#,# #I# #n#e#v#e#r# #l#e#t# #y#o#u# #s#e#e#

#I# #k#e#e#p# #i#t# #c#a#g#e#d# #b#u#t# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #i#t#

#S#o# #s#t#a#y# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #m#e#,# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#s#t# #i#s# #u#g#l#y#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #r#a#g#e# #a#n#d# #I# #j#u#s#t# #c#a#n#'#t# #h#o#l#d# #i#t#

#

#I#t#'#s# #s#c#r#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #w#a#l#l#s#,# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#t#,# #i#n# #t#h#e# #h#a#l#l#s#

#I#t# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#w#a#k#e# #a#n#d# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #i#t#

#H#i#d#i#n#g# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#e#d#,# #i#n# #m#y# #b#o#d#y#,# #i#n# #m#y# #h#e#a#d#

#W#h#y# #w#o#n#'#t# #s#o#m#e#b#o#d#y# #c#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#v#e# #m#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#i#s#,# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #e#n#d#

#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #i#t# #d#e#e#p# #w#i#t#h#i#n#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I# #h#a#t#e# #w#h#a#t# #I#'#v#e# #b#e#c#o#m#e#,# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#t#m#a#r#e#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#g#u#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#,# #I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#"#I#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #I#'#m# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #f#r#o#m# #w#h#e#n# #I#'#m# #N#e#k#o# #n#o#w#"# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #R#a#n#m#a# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #"#D#a#m#n# #i#t# #A#k#a#n#e# #w#h#y# #d#i#d# #y#a# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #N#e#k#o# #m#a#d# #a#t# #y#o#u#"# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

#

#M#y# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #s#i#d#e# #I# #k#e#e#p# #h#i#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #l#o#c#k# #a#n#d# #k#e#y#

#I# #k#e#e#p# #i#t# #c#a#g#e#d# #b#u#t# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #i#t#

#'#C#a#u#s#e# #i#f# #I# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #o#u#t# #h#e#'#l#l# #t#e#a#r# #m#e# #u#p#,# #b#r#e#a#k# #m#e# #d#o#w#n#

#W#h#y# #w#o#n#'#t# #s#o#m#e#b#o#d#y# #c#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#v#e# #m#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#i#s#,# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #e#n#d#?# # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #N#o#d#o#k#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #T#e#n#d#o# #s#i#s#t#e#r#s# #e#x#c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#n#g# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#e#m# #m#o#r#e# #c#o#n#s#e#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#i#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #A#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#n#c#l#u#d#i#n#g# #P#-#c#h#a#n# #(#R#y#o#g#a#)# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #j#u#s#t# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #u#p# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #a#b#o#u#t# #s#k#i#n#i#n#g# #a# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n# #p#a#n#d#a# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #p#a#n#d#a# #s#t#e#a#k#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#m#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #i#t# #d#e#e#p# #w#i#t#h#i#n#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I# #h#a#t#e# #w#h#a#t# #I#'#v#e# #b#e#c#o#m#e#,# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#t#m#a#r#e#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#g#u#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #i#t# #d#e#e#p# #w#i#t#h#i#n#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#R#a#n#m#a#'#s# #b#o#d#y# #s#h#u#t#t#e#r#e#d# #b#u#t# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e#d# #h#i#s# #k#a#t#a# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #f#l#a#w#

#

#I#t#'#s# #h#i#d#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#,# #i#t#'#s# #t#e#e#t#h# #a#r#e# #r#a#z#o#r# #s#h#a#r#p#

#T#h#e#r#e#'#s# #n#o# #e#s#c#a#p#e# #f#o#r# #m#e#,# #i#t# #w#a#n#t#s# #m#y# #s#o#u#l#,# #i#t# #w#a#n#t#s# #m#y# #h#e#a#r#t#

#N#o# #o#n#e# #c#a#n# #h#e#a#r# #m#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#,# #m#a#y#b#e# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #a# #d#r#e#a#m#

#M#a#y#b#e# #i#t#'#s# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #m#e#,# #s#t#o#p# #t#h#i#s# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #i#t# #d#e#e#p# #w#i#t#h#i#n#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I# #h#a#t#e# #w#h#a#t# #I#'#v#e# #b#e#c#o#m#e#,# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#t#m#a#r#e#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#g#u#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#

#I# #f#e#e#l# #i#t# #d#e#e#p# #w#i#t#h#i#n#,# #i#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I#'#v#e# #g#o#t#t#a# #l#o#s#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l#,# #h#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #r#a#d#i#c#a#l#

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#n#f#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#

#I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#,# #I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#,# #I#,# #I# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#

#

#"#I# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #m#a#s#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #N#e#k#o#-#k#e#n#"# #R#a#n#m#a# #s#i#g#h#e#d#

#"#T#h#e#r#e#'#s# #n#o# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#u#r#t# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #I# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e#"# # 


End file.
